Stands for use with ladders have been of interest for almost as long as ladders have existed. Ladders, whether self standing or designed to lean against a structure, have certain features which must be compromised in view of practical considerations. For example, a longer ladder would ideally be better but if the ladder is too long it is difficult to move from place to place or to find an appropriate storage place. Similarly, a sturdy ladder is more desirable than a flimsy one, particularly, when full sized adults with heavy gear are using the ladder. Still heavy ladders are difficult to maneuver and to move about from place to place.
Less obvious but equally important are the limitations and compromises which go into the selection of the rungs of the ladders. Specifically, round ladders rungs are easier to manufacture and provide adequate support for the ladder, but they are hard on the users feet as they provide a thin line where the user's weight is focused. Flat rungs, even those which are only flat on top, provide a greater area over which the user's weight is spread. However, the relief provided by this additional expense and weight is minimal when the ladder is being used over a long period of time. Particularly, when painting and other labor intensive efforts are concerned, flat and round ladder rungs all cause discomfort and inconvenience to the user.
Platforms have been provided for ladders such as the support platform shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,030 to Lincourt. The Lincourt device functions by hanging on one rung and providing a platform on the rung immediately below. The platform provides increased space for the user's foot or feet.
A similar device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,985 to Geisel. In that patent, a platform is provided for standing wherein the platform extends in from the rung. Moyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,878, provides a design wherein the portable step extends out from the ladder. In both of these patents, an upper portion hooks over the rung immediately above the step and do in fact increase the amount of standing area for the user.
In Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,107, a shin shield is disclosed for step ladders. This design recognizes that the rung above the rung on which one stands can be provided with a cushion to ease the contact which takes place with that rung or step when it is used to brace ones self sufficiently to free both hands for work. To other designs for use with ladders are described in British patents to Wentworth, British Patent No. 1,362,063 and Lodge, British Patent No. 2,046,825. Both of these patents relate to devices which attach to two consecutive separate rungs of the ladder.
Nevertheless, there presently does not exist a simple and effective method for improving the efficiency and comfort of a ladder. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for use with a ladder, which substantially decreases the discomfort encountered in using ladders.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which can be easily carried in one hand and placed at the appropriate position on a ladder for use in improved comfort and efficiency.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder stand which not only prevents discomfort from long periods of standing on rungs of the ladder but which protects the user of the device from contact with the next rung up from the stand.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.